The Mask
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: Rex was the only one who could make her feel such emotions. A one-shot centered around my AU


**Don't ask me where this came from.**

OoOoOo

Celeste Wayne may have taken up her mother's mantle as Wonder Woman, but that did not mean that there was no Batman in her. Far from it in fact. She prided herself on being as level headed and calculating as her father. Sometimes she felt as if she wasn't enough like her mother to be Wonder Woman. Nevertheless, she made sure to maintain her calm and collective nature as much as possible.

This, unfortunately, was not one of those times.

Her fists were clenched angrily at her sides and her blue eyes were narrowed dangerously. Her cheeks were flushed and she was close to punching a wall in. It had started out as a small argument between them, then had gradually gotten worse as they continued. "This is ridiculous!" she very nearly shouted. "He's an expert fighter and a quick thinker! He's a great asset to the League!"

Warhawk glared at her. "He disobeyed a direct order," he growled, something he rarely did towards her. " _Again_."

Batman (Terry McGinnis), who was the subject of their conversation, stood up. "I think I should just let myself out-"

"You sit down!" Wonder Woman snapped at him, to which he readily obliged. "Okay, he screwed up, but we all have at his age! I definitely did, Black Arrow did, Superman did, and so did you, Warhawk. I've worked with him personally and I know that he deserves to be here, part time or otherwise."

"He almost cost you your life!" Warhawk argued heatedly.

Wonder Woman was about to retort when Black Arrow (Olive Queen) interrupted. "Okay, that's it!" she shouted. "You two have been at each other's throats for weeks and I am so sick of it!"

"Yeah," Superman agreed (Jonathan Kent). "Why can't you just kiss and make up?"

Wonder Woman scowled at them. "We will _not_ be kissing," she snarled. "And Batman is staying. Don't you think there's a reason that my father chose him as his successor? I trust his judgement and you should trust mine!"

"He's just some kid!" Warhawk shot back.

"Yeah, well-"

"Enough!" Superman snapped, surprising everyone. "You two need to go and work this out. For now, Batman stays on the League." They looked like they wanted to argue with him, but he sent them a vicious glare and pointed towards the door. " _Go_." Wonder Woman and Warhawk reluctantly trudged out of the room, everyone sighing in relief as they did so. Now, hopefully, they would resolve whatever it was that they needed to resolve.

OoOoOo

Celeste and Rex stood across from each other, neither starting the conversation. They glared each other down, arms crossed over their chests. Celeste sighed. "Look, I'm sorry that I've been on edge these last few weeks," she said honestly, wanting to get this over with. "But Terry has saved the world, and us, before. He's proven himself time and time again."

Rex stubbornly looked away from her. "You could have _died_ ," he pointed out. He couldn't help but irritate her. The way her red lips formed a fierce scowl and how her bright blue irises lit up fiercely. Somehow, she was even more beautiful when she didn't have that cold, blank expression she wore most of the time.

Celeste rolled her eyes. "But I didn't," she retorted. "I know you don't like Terry-"

"It's not that I don't like the kid," Rex told her. "He can just be such a smart ass sometimes."

Celeste gave him a crooked half-smile. "We're all smart ass kids," she pointed out. "We were raised in a hostile, technology based, crime driven world. And we...never grew up. You, Livy, Jon, and I. We're still those same messed up kids in the same messed up world." She chuckled. "Only now, we're trying to make it so that no kid ever has to be as messed up as us."

Rex knew that she was right, though he didn't want to admit it. The four of them had their own personal demons and had always relied on each other heavily throughout their adolescence. "Sorry," he mumbled halfheartedly.

Celeste smirked. "That's all I needed to hear." She turned away from him, glad that their "feud" was over. Well, over for now. She was willing to bet her family's company that they would be engaged in their usual banter by next week.

Rex gently grabbed her arm. "Princess, wait."

Celeste turned to him. "Yes?" Was that a hopeful glint in her eyes? Rex decided to go with to go with his gut (as he usually did) and placed his hands on her waist. A light blush colored Celeste's cheeks as he pulled her close to him. "Uh, Rex? What are you-?" He cut her off by smashing their lips together. She tensed, but soon relaxed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer.

When they separated, they gazed into each other's eyes intently. "Whoa," they whispered in unison. Rex gently caressed her cheek and Celeste smiled, leaning into his touch. Suddenly, she was pinned against the wall (though not to hurt her), his emerald green eyes boring into her sapphire ones. Their lips met once again, but this time it was more heated.

Their bodies were pressed together, her back against the wall. He slowly licked her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. She immediately obliged, opening up her mouth and letting his tongue explore it. His hands traveled along her curvy body as her long, toned legs encircled his waist.

The two immediately pulled apart when they heard the sound of someone's throat being cleared. They turned and saw Olive, Jonathan, and Terry standing a few feet down the hall.

Celeste quickly untangled herself from Rex's hold on her and moved away from the wall. "Guys! I was just..." She bit her lip, not knowing what to say. She was so flustered. "We were only..."

Jon gave them a look. "You know, I didn't mean it literally," he commented dryly.

Terry smirked. "You're lucky the old man's not here," he quipped.

Olive beamed. "Finally!" she exclaimed. "I've been waiting for you two dorks to get together since fifth grade!" She paused. "Well, you and Jon were in seventh grade, but still."

Rex kept his arm around Celeste's waist. "Don't you three have anything better to do?" he demanded.

"No," they answered.

Rex then smirked at them. "Fine," he said. "You can all have a front row seat." Celeste was about to ask him what he meant by that when he wrapped his arms around her and dipped her, kissing her deeply. Celeste, though she would never admit it to anyone, felt her heart soar.

Jon looked away. "PDA's still a thing, guys."

Terry covered his eyes. "I'm too young for this!"

Olive groaned, tearing her eyes from them. "Get a room."

Rex, still holding Celeste, looked up at them. "We did," he said. "You're just intruding." He abruptly went back to his make-out session with the stunning Amazon in his arms.

So, yes. Though she worked hard to maintain it, Celeste was glad that, for once, she had dropped the mask.

OoOoOo

 **So, what did you think? I'm not good with this romantic shit, but I'm trying! Anyway, please review! (Reviews are love, guys)**


End file.
